familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Filipino Americans
This is a list of Filipino Americans who have made significant contributions to the American culture, politics, or society. It also includes those with notable mentions in the American media. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article showing they are Filipino American or must have references showing they are Filipino American and are notable. List Arts and letters Dance * Cheryl Burke – ballroom dancer, participant in Dancing with the Stars"Two Filipino Americans—actress Tia Carrere and Cheryl Burke..." * Ryan "Ryanimay" Conferido – member of Quest Crew and alumnus of So You Think You Can Dance * Napoleon D'umo – hip-hop choreographer on So You Think You Can Dance since season four and supervising choreographer for America's Best Dance Crew * Cris Judd – choreographer * Charles Klapow – choreographer for all three High School Musical films, The Ice Tour, and The Cheetah Girls 2 * Dominic "D-Trix" Sandoval – member of Quest Crew and alumnus of So You Think You Can Dance * Brian Puspos – choreographer Education *Jose B. Cruz, Jr., Ph.D. – Distinguished Professor of Engineering, The Ohio State University *Amado Gabriel Esteban – President, Seton Hall University, South Orange, New Jersey, appointed in 2011 *Conrado Gempesaw, Ph.D. – 17th President, St. John's University, New York City *Ruth Elynia S. Mabanglo, Ph.D. – Professor of Philippine Literature, University of Hawaii at Manoa; Presidential Citation for Meritorious Teaching, 1996"Ruth Elynia S. Mabanglo Vitae" *Kevin Nadal, Ph.D. – Professor of Psychology, John Jay College of Criminal Justice; author, Filipino American Psychology: A Handbook of Theory, Research, and Clinical Practice; former president of Asian American Psychological Association"John Jay College – Department of Psychology" *Baldomero Olivera, Ph.D. – Distinguished Professor of Biology, University of Utah in Salt Lake City, Utah; first Fil-Am member of the United States National Academy of Sciences; 2007 Harvard University Scientist of the Year."Baldomero M. Olivera's Research Interests" *Rhacel Parrenas, Ph.D. – Professor of American Studies and Sociology at Brown University. World-renowned academic, has delivered lectures at over 100 colleges and universities in Asia, Europe, and the Americas. *E. San Juan, Jr., Ph.D. – Fellow, W.E.B. Du Bois Institute, Harvard University *Craig Abaya. – Director of Digital Media & Entertainment Programs, San Francisco State University, 2000–2014 *Trinity Ordona, Ph.D. – Professor of American Studies, City College of San Francisco, 2001–present Graphic arts * Alfredo Alcala – Filipino comic book artist."Alfredo Alcala was born in the Philippines", "he would later revive his creation in America" * Lynda Barry – Filipino mestizo comic strip cartoonist and novelist; created prototype for TV hit series The Simpsons"Barry's earliest work includes stories of her growing up a working-class, mixed-race Filipina in Seattle in the 1960s" * Ernie Chan – comic book artist/inker for Marvel Comics and DC Comics. * Don Figueroa – comic book artist for IDW Publishing and Dreamwave Entertainment, working on various Transformers titles. * Rafael Kayanan – comic book artist and master level instructor in Sayoc Kali. * Nick Manabat – creator of Cybernary, comic book artist for Wildstorm Productions * Kenn Navarro – animator of cartoon Happy Tree Friends * Van Partible – creator of Johnny Bravo * Whilce Portacio – created Bishop of the X-Men, co-founder of Image Comics. * Romeo Tanghal – comic book artist. * Leo Zulueta – Tattoo artist * Tony DeZuniga – co-creator of Jonah Hex Visual art * Terry Acebo Davis * Manuel Ocampo – painter * Alfonso Ossorio * Mail Order Brides/M.O.B. * Paul Pfeiffer – (born in Hawaii, spent most of his childhood in the Philippines) Inaugural recipient, The Bucksbaum Award given by the Whitney Museum of American Art (2000). * Nelfa Querubin – ceramic artist * Lordy Rodriguez * Stephanie Syjuco * Joseph Santos (1/4th Filipino) – award winning painter/Watercolorist * Leo Valledor(1936–1989) – painter who pioneered the Hard-edge painting style. * Carlos Villa (1936–2013) – visual artist, curator and professor * Jenifer K. Wofford History * Dorothy Cordova – activist, professor, Co-founder of the Filipino American National Historical Society. * Fred Cordova – author, Filipinos: Forgotten Asian Americans; co-founder, Filipino American National Historical Society. Journalism * Byron Acohido – 1997 Pulitzer Prize awardee;Pulitzer Prize Citation prose novelist. * Natasha Brown – anchor, KYW in Philadelphia * Cher Calvin – anchor, KTLA Channel 5 Los Angeles * Howard G. Chua-Eoan – news director, Time Magazine"Delfin Cruz was the contemporary of Carlos Bulusan and an early activist for the Filipino American Civil Rights Movement from 1935–1942" * Ernabel Demillo – TV host * Veronica De La Cruz – MSNBC news anchor * Katherine Creag – reporter, WNBC in New York City * Emil Guillermo – award-winning journalist, writer, and broadcaster. First Filipino American to anchor a regularly scheduled national news program, NPR "All Things Considered," May 1989. Winner of American Book Award, 2000. * Cassidy Hubbarth – ESPN Anchor * Noel Izon - documentary filmmaker * Kristine Johnson – anchor, WCBS-TV New York * Lloyd LaCuesta, television journalist, KTVU South Bay bureau chief * David Lat – legal commentator and author, founder of Above the Law (website) * Claire Leka – former CNN business reporter * Pat Loika – Comic podcaster * Elita Loresca – former NBC4 Los Angeles weathercaster and meteorologist. * Michelle Malkin – commentator on FOX News, author * Jean Martirez – anchor for KTTV Fox 11 in Los Angeles * Cheryl Diaz Meyer – 2004 Pulitzer Prize WinnerPulitzer Prize Citation Pagecites GMA cites Filipino photojournalist for winning the much-coveted Pulitzer Prize * Libertito Pelayo – publisher and editor-in-chief, Filipino Reporter newspaper. * Maria Quiban – meteorologist & news anchor, KTTV/KCOP-TV in Los Angeles * Elaine Quijano – correspondent at CBS News, formerly with CNN * Victoria Recaño – correspondent on such programs as The Insider and Inside Edition. * Frances Rivera – journalist and television news anchor for Boston's NBC affiliate WHDH, New York's CW affiliate WPIX and NBC News * Alex Tizon – 1997 Pulitzer Prize in Investigative Reporting, Seattle Times;Citation: 1997 Pulitzer Prize for Investigative Reporting author of "Big Little Man: In Search of My Asian Self," Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2014. * Corky Trinidad – Honolulu Star Bulletin editorial cartoonist, 1939–2009 * Jose Antonio Vargas – 2008 Pulitzer Prize Winner in Journalism for his work with the Washington Post; DREAM Act advocate; undocumented immigrant * Mona Lisa Yuchengco – founder, Filipinas magazine. Law *Simeon R. Acoba, Jr., JD – former Associate Justice on the Hawaii State Supreme CourtBiographical Information on the Hawaii State Juiciary Official Website *Kiwi Camara – attorney; youngest person to enter Harvard Law School *Tani Cantil-Sakauye – Chief Justice of California *Noel Francisco – 47th Solicitor General of the United States *Sean Reyes – Utah Attorney General Literature * Peter Bacho – author of the American Book Award winning novel Cebu * Cecilia Manguerra Brainard – author of When the Rainbow Goddess Wept, Magdalena * Carlos Bulosan – author, America Is in the Heart."File of Filipino Author Carlos Bulosan" , All the Conspirators * Regie Cabico – Slam poet and performer."Cabico is a Filipino-American and one of the founders of the Asian Arts Collective" * Elaine Castillo - author, America Is Not the Heart. * Gilbert Luis R. Centina III – novelist and award-winning poet. * Melissa de la Cruz – author of teen lit series The Au Pairs, The Ashleys, and Blue Bloods * Alex Gilvarry – author of From the Memoirs of a Non-Enemy Combatant and Eastman Was Here * Vince Gotera – poet and editor of the North American Review * Jessica Hagedorn – playwright and author, Dogeaters, The Gangster of Love, Dream Jungle * Tess Uriza Holthe – author of When the Elephants Dance * Ma. Luisa Aguilar Igloria – award-winning poet * R. Zamora Linmark – author of Rolling the R's * Aimee Nezhukumatathil – award-winning poet and professor *Barbara Jane Reyes – poet * Al Robles – activist and poet, author of Rappin' With Ten Thousand Carabaos in the Dark * Randy Romero – writer * Eileen Tabios – poet * Lysley Tenorio – author of Monstress * Alex Tizon – Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist and author of "Big Little Man: In Search of My Asian Self" * Jose Garcia Villa – poet, writer, generationalist; pre-Beat Generation influence. Theater * Joan Almedilla – Broadway actor, Miss Saigon, Les Misérables (musical) * Jose Llana – Broadway actor, Drama Desk Award winner. * Robert Lopez – composer, Tony Award Winner, writer of Let It Go from the movie Frozen. * Deedee Magno Hall – cast member, national touring and San Francisco cast of Wicked; former mouseketeer * Paolo Montalbán – Broadway and television actor * 'Ralph Peña – founding member and artistic director, Ma-Yi Theater Company Business * Diosdado Banatao – Silicon Valley engineer and businessman * Caterina Fake – Half-filipino co-founder of Flickr and Hunch.http://www.formspring.me/cefake/q/484260840 * Eddie Flores Jr. – President and co-founder, L&L Hawaiian Barbecue"Lost in Translation" * Bobby Murphy – co-founder, Snapchat * Josie Natori – founder, The Natori Company * Loida Nicolas-Lewis – Chairman and CEO, TLC Beatrice International Holdings, Inc. * Peter Valdes – co-founder, Tivoli Systems Inc. (an IBM Company). * Sheila Lirio Marcelo – entrepreneur and founder of Care.com. * DJ_Rose – Roslynn Alba Cobarrubias Founder of mydiveo, helped launch myspace.com Culinary arts * Cristeta Comerford – first woman executive chef at the White House. * Paul Qui – James Beard award-winning chef and winner of Top Chef: Texas. * Dale Talde – Top Chef: Chicago and Top Chef: All Stars contestant and owner of the restaurant Talde in Brooklyn, New York. Education * Astrid S. Tuminez – first female president of Utah Valley University Fashion and pageantry Fashion * Monique Lhuillier – Hollywood Fashion Designer * Josie Natori – Hollywood fashion designer * Geena Rocero – transgender fashion model and activist, founder of the Gender Proud organization * Rafé Totengco – Fashion designer who specializes in women’s handbags * Leeann Tweeden – Model, television personality Pageants * Sonya Balmores – Miss Hawaii Teen USA 2004 * Angela Perez Baraquio – Miss America 2001 *Danielle Castaño – Binibining Pilipinas-World 2008 * Ginger Conejero – Miss Philippines-Air 2006, Television Host/Reporter *Alice Dixson – Binibining Pilipinas-International 1986, Actress and Model * Laura Dunlap – Miss Philippines Earth 2003 * Jamie Herrell – Miss Earth 2014 and Miss Philippines Earth 2014 * Kristina Janolo – Miss Florida 2011 * Krista Kleiner – Binibining Pilipinas-International 2010, Actress, Martial Artist, Singer, Dancer and Composer * Christi McGarry — Binibining Pilipinas-Intercontinental 2015 * Vanessa Minnillo – Miss Teen USA 1998, Actress and Television Host * Robyn Watkins – Miss Oklahoma USA 2006 *Patricia Tumulak – Miss Philippines-Fire 2009 * Megan Young – Miss World 2013, Miss World Philippines 2013, Actress, Model, Television Host and VJ Health science * Eduardo Macalino, M.D., Brooklyn – President, Philippine Medical Association of America, under the auspices of the American Medical Association * Fe del Mundo, MD – first Asian and female student at Harvard Medical School * Kevin Nadal, Ph.D. – Associate Professor of Psychology, John Jay College of Criminal Justice, New York City; author, Filipino American Psychology: A Handbook of Theory, Research, and Clinical Practice * Maria P. P. Root – psychologist * Mariano Yogore (1921–2006) – Professor and Head of Institute of Public Health. Labor *Larry Itliong – Co-founder of the Agricultural Workers Organizing Committee, assistant director of the United Farm Workers, co-leader of the Delano grape strike *Philip Vera Cruz – Co-founder, Agricultural Workers Organizing Committee, which later became the United Farm Workers; Vice-President, United Farm Workers Military * Jesse Aliganga – Sergeant, U.S. Marine Corps. Killed in action during 1998 embassy bombing in Nairobi, Kenya * Babette Bolivar – Rear Admiral (Lower Half), U.S. Navy. Women Divers Hall of Fame inductee. * Raquel C. Bono – Rear Admiral (Lower Half), U.S. Navy. Command Surgeon, United States Pacific Command * Jose Calugas – Captain, U.S. Army. Medal of Honor recipient, World War II * Cary C. Chun – Brigadier General, U.S. Air Force, retired. Former Commander, 50th Space Wing, Schriever Air Force Base, Colorado. First U.S. Air Force General Officer of Filipino descent. * Anatolio B. Cruz – Rear Admiral (Lower Half), U.S. Navy. Deputy Commander, United States Fourth Fleet * John R. D’Araujo Jr. – Major General, U.S. Army, retired. First Filipino American to be promoted to Major General; former Director of the Army National Guard Bureau. Former Director of the Recovery Division for the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) * Rudolph Davila – First Lieutenant, U.S. Army. Medal of Honor recipient, World War II * Florence Finch – Seaman second class, U.S. Coast Guard. Medal of Freedom recipient for actions during the occupation of the Philippine Islands in World War II * Oscar Hilman – Brigadier General, U.S. Army, retired.One Philippines Pierce College Foundation * Eleanor Mariano – Rear Admiral (Lower Half), U.S. Navy, retired. First Filipino American to be promoted to a flag officer rank; former White House physician * Victorino Mercado – Rear Admiral (Lower Half), U.S. Navy. First Filipino American Surface Warfare Officer to achieve flag rank * José B. Nísperos – first Asian Medal of Honor recipient. * Ronald Ravelo – Captain, U.S. Navy. First Filipino American commander of an aircraft carrier * Eldon Regua – Major General, U.S. Army Reserve. Former Commanding General, 75th Division (BCTD); only Filipino American general officer * Edward Soriano – Lieutenant General U.S. Army, retired. Former Commanding General of I Corps * Ramon S. Subejano – Private First Class, U.S. Army. Silver Star recipient, World War II * Benigno G. Tabora – Sergeant Major, U.S. Army. Purple Heart recipient, World War II * Antonio Taguba – Major General, U.S. Army, retired. Author of the Taguba Report * Telesforo Trinidad – Fireman Second Class, U.S. Navy. Only Asian American naval recipient of the Medal of Honor * Eleanor Valentin – Rear Admiral (Lower Half), Medical Corps, U.S. Navy. Commander, Naval Medical Support Command Politics * Peter Aduja – State Legislature, Hawaii. First Filipino American elected in the United States. * Larry Asera – First Filipino American elected to a city council in the continental United States (1973) * Steve Austria – Republican congressman from Beavercreek, Ohio. * Rob Bonta – First Filipino American California State Legislator * Thelma Buchholdt – First female Filipino American state legislator (1974); first Asian American to be elected President of the National Order of Women Legislators (1987). * Libran N. Cabactulan – Ambassador to the Permanent Mission of the Republic of the Philippines to the United Nations. * Christopher Cabaldon – Mayor of West Sacramento, California, born in 1965. * Benjamin J. Cayetano – First Filipino American governor in the U.S., for the state of Hawaii. * John Ensign – U.S. Senator from Nevada; his great grandmother is from the PhilippinesGlobal Nation | INQ7.net * Jose Esteves – Current Mayor of Milpitas, California. Assumed office in 2002; served as a member of the City Council from 1998 to 2002. *Tony Fulton; member of Nebraska State Legislature. * Mike Guingona – Council Member and Former Mayor of Daly City, California. * Lorraine Rodero Inouye – Hawai'i state senator, former Mayor of Hawaii County and the first Filipino-American woman to serve as mayor of a U.S. County. * Donna Mercado Kim – Hawai'i state senator, former President of the Hawaiʻi Senate. * Rolando Lavarro, Jr. – Jersey City council president, elected to city council in 2011. * John W. Marshall, Virginia Secretary of Public Safety and Director of the U.S. Marshals Service, his mother is of Filipino descent. * Thurgood Marshall, Jr., White House senior staff member during the Clinton Administration, his mother is of Filipino descent. * Benjamin Menor – Filipino American State Legislator, Hawaii, 1962. * Jeff Moneda - City Manager of Foster City, California. * Tzeitel Paras-Caracci - Councilwoman and former Mayor of Duarte, California. * Mona Pasquil – in November 2009, became the first woman to serve as acting lieutenant governor of California"Garamendi's Congressional Win" Lieutenant Governor Gavin Newsom – Home * David Pendleton – former Minority Floor Leader, Hawaii House of Representatives * Robert C. Rivas – mayor of Bergenfield, New Jersey between 1998 and 2003, the first Filipino mayor on the U.S. East Coast * Bobby Scott – U.S. Congressman (D. Va.), maternal grandfather is Filipino. * Michele J. Sison – US ambassador to the United Arab Emirates. * Kris Valderrama – Member of the Maryland House of Delegates, representing the 26th District. * Ron Villanueva – Member of the Virginia House of Delegates, representing the 21st District. A former member of the Coast Guard Reserves, he is also an alumnus of Old Dominion University. Religion * Oscar A. Solis – First Filipino American Roman Catholic bishop in the United States, 10th Bishop of Salt Lake City * Bruce Reyes-Chow – The first Filipino American head of a major denomination in the U.S. (mother is American-born Filipino), was elected to a two-year term as Moderator of the 218th General Assembly of the Presbyterian Church (U.S.A.) on June 21, 2008. Sports Television and film * Kaye Abad – actress * Craig Abaya – film producer/director (p.g.a.). Same as the musician, educator, and photographer. * Neile Adams – actress * Gerald Anderson – actor, model * Nicole Gale Anderson – actress (Jonas and Beauty & the Beast) * Ruben Aquino – Disney animator (The Lion King and The Little Mermaid) * Ashley Argota – actress, singer, musician (True Jackson VP, Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures, The Fosters, How to Build a Better Boy) * Cecilio Asuncion - director, host, producer, filmmaker, and executive. * Jon Jon Augustavo – award-winning filmmaker and music video director known for Macklemore – "Thrift Shop", "Can't Hold Us", "Same Love" * Christina Chang – actress, (24, CSI: Miami, Private Practice, Nashville) * Alley Baggett – model, actress. * Brandon Baker – actor (Johnny Tsunami and Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board) * Tippy Dos Santos – singer, actress * Kimee Balmilero – member of the American version of Hi-5, a children's musical group * Dante Basco – actor, dancer, rapper, poet * Dion Basco – actor * Jacob Batalon – actor * Dave Bautista – former professional mixed martial artist, and former professional wrestler. Currently part of an ensemble cast in Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. * Joy Bisco – Filipino American actress * Eileen Boylan – actress (South of Nowhere, General Hospital). * Q. Allan Brocka – director, producer, actor, best known for directing the film Eating Out and its sequel. * Cher Calvin – actress, news anchor (KTLA Morning News), Miss New York first runner up * Wendy Calio – actress, dancer, singer (Imagination Movers) * Jade Villalon – actress, singer and songwriter * Louie del Carmen – story artist, DreamWorks Animation; storyboard artist, Disney Channel's Kim Possible, Nickelodeon's Invader Zim (2001) and The Mighty B! (2008) * Ronnie del Carmen – story supervisor, Finding Nemo; storyboard artist, Batman: The Animated Series * T.V. Carpio – actress * Tia Carrere – actress and singer (Relic Hunter, Wayne's World, Wayne's World 2) * Phoebe Cates – actress. * Pia Clemente – first Filipino to be nominated for a competitive Academy Award for the live-action short, "Our Time Is Up". (2004) * Emy Coligado – actress, (Piama, Francis' wife, Malcolm in the Middle). * Michael Copon – actor (Blue Ranger in Power Rangers Time Force, Bring It On: In It to Win It) * Rik Cordero – director * Billy Crawford – singer * Darren Criss – actor/singer (Blaine Anderson in Glee and Andrew Cunanan in The Assassination of Gianni Versace: American Crime Story), mother is an immigrant from the Philippines * Christina Cuenca – Miss Louisiana USA 2006; actress * Jake Cuenca – actor and soccer player * Mark Dacascos – actor and martial arts expert * Charles Michael Davis – actor and model * Marpessa Dawn – actress[https://books.google.com/books?id=blUEAAAAMBAJ&pg=PA57&lpg=PA57&#v=onepage&q=&f=false "America's Dawn Comes Up in France" Dean, Loomis. ']Life, March 14, 1960, pp 2, 57. * Billy Dec – Emmy Award-winning actor/producer (Empire, Criminal Minds, Today Show) * Dean Devlin – screenwriter and producer of many films including Independence Day, Godzilla and Stargate, also occasional actor'''Devlin–"On a lighter note, a Jew with Filipino roots is a rare one. But rarer still is a Jew with Filipino roots and working in Hollywood (well, there’s Rob Schneider). Your (bemused) comments, please. I’m a Filipino-Russian Jew with an Irish last name. You can’t get much more mixed up than that." * Ivan Dorschner – actor, model and former Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash of 2010 5TH big placer * Kyle Echarri – singer and songwriter The Voice Kids (Philippines season 2) finalist * Andi Eigenmann – actress * Mar Elepano – filmmaker, production supervisor of the John C. Hench Lab, Division of Animation and Digital Arts, USC School of Cinematic Arts * Tommy Esguerra – actor, model and former Pinoy Big Brother 737 2015 2nd big placer * Allen Evangelista – actor (The Secret Life of the American Teenager) * Ava Fabian – actress, model * Roshon Fegan – actor (Shake It Up (TV series)) * Von Flores – actor * Joel de la Fuente – actor * Charles Gemora – Hollywood makeup artist * Raymond Gutierrez – actor and model, twin brother of Richard Gutierrez * Richard Gutierrez – actor and model * Melissa Howard – actress-comedienne, MTV Real World New Orleans cast. * Vanessa Hudgens – half-Filipino actress, singer, dancer and television star (High School Musical). * Stella Hudgens – half-Filipino actress * Diana Lee Inosanto – actress, stuntwoman, film director (The Sensei). * Cris Judd – actor, dancer, choreographer and former husband of Jennifer Lopez, lead dancer of Michael Jackson and work with different singers, appeared on Unfabulous, Eve, Half & Half and Everybody Loves Raymond * Tessa Keller, model and reality television personality * Abigail Kintanar – actress, host, reality show vixen. VH1's CelebReality Star "Red Oyster"https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2001161/ of "Flavor of Love", VH1's "Charm School" Alternate, VH1's Big in '06 Awards, TFC's "Pinagmulan", TFC's "Speak-Out", NBC's "Identity" and "Joey". * Jo Koy – stand-up comedian * Jennie Kwan – actress (California Dreams) * Lalaine – television star (Lizzie McGuire)."Fil-Am star helps change the world... I'm proud of my ethnicities and I will always be proud of being a Filipino." * Liza Lapira – actress (Crazy, Stupid, Love, 21, Fast & Furious, NCIS, Traffic Light), (9JKL) * Kris Lawrence - singer * Sharon Leal – half-Filipino, half-African American actress (Boston Public, Dreamgirls, Why Did I Get Married?) * Brandon Lee – gay pornography actor * Reggie Lee – actor * Kaylani Lei – adult film star * Matthew Libatique – cinematographer (Requiem for a Dream, The Fountain, Inside Man and Iron Man) * Xian Lim – actor and model * Tiffany Limos – actress * BarBara Luna – actress * Camille Mana – actress (One on One) * Edu Manzano – actor and politician * Luis Manzano – model and television host * Alec Mapa – actor and comedian (Half & Half). * Anna Maria Perez de Taglé – actress (Hannah Montana, Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, the 2009 remake of Fame), former Star Search contestant; granddaughter of Filipina singer, Sylvia La Torre. * Ayra Mariano – actress and model * Marie Matiko – actress (The Art of War) * Chad McQueen – actor, film producer, martial artist and race car driver in 1984 The Karate Kid and 1986 The Karate Kid Part II * Steven R. McQueen – actor (The Vampire Diaries) * Sam Milby – actor, model * Vanessa Minnillo – MTV VJ and former Miss Teen USA * Shay Mitchell – Filipino-Canadian TV and movie personality. * Mimi Miyagi (née Melody Damayo)– adult film star, former candidate for Governor of Nevada * Paolo Montalban – actor (Mortal Kombat: Conquest), model * Troy Montero – actor * Rex Navarrete – comedian, voice actor in Myx channel's cartoon The Nutshack * Belinda Panelo – MTV VJ * Angelica Panganiban – actress and comedian * Van Partible – creator/director/writer of cartoon series Johnny Bravo * Nia Peeples – actress and singer * Lou Diamond Phillips – actor * Jay R – R&B singer * Shelby Rabara – actress and dancer, most notable for the voice of Peridot (Steven Universe) * Victoria Recaño – correspondent (The Insider), actress (CSI: Miami) * Sheryn Regis – singer, actress * Ernie Reyes Jr. – actor, martial artist * Conrad Ricamora – singer and actor (How to Get Away with Murder) * Jackie Rice – actress * Alden Richards (Richard Faulkerson) – actor, singer * Brandon Richardson – actor and military veteran * Melissa Ricks – actress * Jelynn Rodriguez – actress "The Drop" (TV series) * Vincent Rodriguez III – actor (CW "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend") * Jason Rogel – actor (Splinterheads, Swamp Shark, The Great State of Georgia) * Tura Satana – actress ("Varla" in Russ Meyer's cult film, Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (1965)). "Satana's father was a silent movie actor of Japanese and Filipino descent, and her mother was a circus performer of American Indian (Cheyenne) and Scots-Irish background. * Rob Schneider – Saturday Night Live performer, actor, comedian * Steven Silva – actor, model * Liza Soberano – actress, model * Shannyn Sossamon – actress (40 Days and 40 Nights, A Knight's Tale) * Charmane Star – adult film star * Hailee Steinfeld – actress (True Grit) * Chuti Tiu – actress (Desire, 24, Dragnet, Beautiful, The Specials) * Charlyne Yi – actress (Knocked Up, Paper Heart) * Megan Young – actress, beautyqueen, crowned as Miss World 2013, sister of Lauren Young * Lauren Young – actress, sister of Megan Young * Ruthie Alcaide – MTV Real World Hawaii cast * Sue Ramirez – Filipino actress, whose father is an American citizen. * Jennifer Paz – actress, most notable for voice of Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) * Edward Barber – actor Disc jockeys * DJ Babu (Chris Oroc) – disc jockey of the World Famous Beat Junkies and member of the hip hop group Dilated Peoples. Hails from Oxnard, California. * Mix Master Mike (Michael Schwartz) – Beastie Boys disc jockey, founding member of the Invisibl Skratch Piklz; winner of 1992 and 1993 DMC World DJ Championships (Rocksteady DJ's) and winner of the 1992 New Music Seminar/Supermen Inc. DJ Battle for World Supremacy. Appears in the documentary film Scratch. * DJ Qbert (Richard Quitevis) – San Francisco Bay Area hip-hop disc jockey and pioneering turntablist. Founding member of the Invisibl Skratch Piklz; winner of 1991 (solo) 1992 (Rocksteady DJ's), 1993, (Dreamteam) DMC World DJ Championships. Featured in the movie Hang the DJ. Appears in the documentary films Modulations and Scratch. Created animated pop film Wave Twisters * DJ Riddler (Rich Pangilinan) – disc jockey at WKTU in New York, Sirius Satellite Radio, record producer, remixer and member of the group MYNT * DJ Virman (Virman Coquia) of the group Far East Movement * DJ Bonics – disc jockey of rapper Wiz Khalifa Music * Robert Lopez – composer, first Filipino American Oscar recipient. Recipient of a Grammy Award, Emmy Award and a Tony Award; twelfth individual to achieve an EGOT. Musicians = Rock music = * James Baluyut – lead guitarist for the rock band +/- and once played with older brother Richard for Versus. * Richard Baluyut – lead singer for band Versus * Noah Bernardo – drummer – P.O.D. * Jerome Fontamillas – Switchfoot guitarist and keyboardist * Lowell George – lead singer of the legendary classic rock band Little Feat * Christopher Guanlao – drummer/songwriter for Silversun Pickups * Kirk Hammett – lead guitarist for Metallica (Filipina mother) * Anthony Improgo – drummer of the Band Metro Station * Mike Inez – bassist of Alice in Chains * Dan Layus – lead singer, guitarist of the band Augustana * Jared Palomar – bassist, and pianist of the band Augustana * Arnel Pineda – vocalist of the band Journey * Elliott Rodriguez – drummer * Ryder Rodriguez – singer-songwriter * Joey Santiago – lead guitarist of the Pixies, credited by Kurt Cobain as influential to his music, albums include the classic Surfer Rosa and Doolittle. Later formed a band "The Martinis" with his wife. * Matthew Santos – rock and folk singer-songwriter, musician and painter, father of part-Filipino descent. = Pop music = * Leah Dizon – model, singer, actress, and TV personality in Japan. * Enrique Iglesias – Spanish pop music singer-songwriter. * Raynier “Ray” Jacildo – pianist, organist, vocalist, musician, songwriter & composer for JD McPherson and Dan Auerbach; formerly of The Beat (British band). * Bruno Mars – half-Filipino, half-Puerto Rican; R&B singer * Maile Misajon – singer of Eden's Crush. * Larry Ramos – guitarist, banjo player, and vocalist with the American pop band, The Association and the New Christy Minstrels. * Nicole Scherzinger – lead singer for the Pussycat Dolls. (Filipino father, Hawaiian/Russian mother, birth name was Nicole Valiente) * Jasmine V – singer = American Idol Contestants = * Amanda Avila appeared on American Idol season 4, finished on 13th – 16th place. * AJ Rafael – musician and YouTube celebrity. * Brad Estrin – American Idol contestant (season 1). * Clint Jun Gamboa American Idol contestant (season 10) * Reynaldo Lapuz – American Idol contestant (Season 7). * Melinda Lira – American Idol contestant (season 4). * Guji Lorenzana – alternative rock, pop rock solo artist, American Idol contestant (Season 3). * Reynaldo Lapuz – American Idol 7 contestant * Ramiele Malubay – American Idol contestant (Season 7). * Thia Megia – American Idol contestant (Season 10). * Jose Penala – American Idol contestant (season 5). * Jessica Sanchez – American Idol contestant; Father is Mexican, Mother is Filipina (Season 11), finished as the Runner-Up. * Jasmine Trias – American Idol contestant (Season 3), finished in 3rd place. * Camile Velasco – American Idol contestant (Season 3), finished in 9th place. = Rap, hip hop = * Danny Brown – rapper who is half African American and half Filipino. * Chad Hugo – music producer and musician; one-half of The Neptunes. * Allan Pineda Lindo – known as apl.de.ap. Member of the Grammy Award-winning hip-hop group The Black Eyed Peas * Travis McCoy – Gym Class Heroes singer; Haitian/Italian/Limerick Irish/Filipino/Native American * Dustin Perfetto – rapper, audio engineer best known for his song "I Gott Grapes". * Cassie Ventura – known as Cassie (born August 26, 1986 in New London, Connecticut), R&B and pop singer, model, and actress. = Music producers = * Chazwick Bradley Bundick – American recording artist and producer – Toro y Moi * Illmind – hip hop producer * Arian Leviste – electronic music artist, record producer and disc jockey = R&B = * Sugar Pie DeSanto – born as Umpeylia Marsema Balinton, Filipino-American rhythm and blues singer of the 1950s and 1960s * Billy Crawford – R&B, pop and soul singer = Jazz = * Bobby Enriquez – "The Wild Man", prodigious pianist * Bob Parlocha – saxophonist and longtime host of a syndicated nightly jazz radio program * Danny Barcelona – jazz drummer, part of Louis Armstrong's All-Stars from 1958 onward = International world music = * Joe Bataan – Latin soul legend = Classical music = * Manuel Kabajar Cabase – composer, arranger, conductor, multi-instrumentalist, movie musical director, Halad Museum Inductee * Evelyn Mandac – soprano opera singer and winner of the Metropolitan Opera Auditions. * Eugene F. Castillo – conductor, born in Hollywood, CA, is now the Music Director of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra, Cultural Center of the Philippines = Composers = * Craig Abaya – award-winning songwriter, singer, musician. Collaborator with JoAnne Lorenzana (1st cousin) and DJ Qbert. Same person as the filmmaker and photographer. * Nick Vasallo – composer, his work has encompassed a variety of genres and projects. Most notably with his post-metal group Antagony,"Antagony (USA)" Spirit of Metal Metal Archives film music career,Nick Vasallo Internet Movie Database and concert music works. Vasallo is a recipient of the 2010/2011 President's $21k Dissertation-Year Fellowship, the first Arts student to ever receive the honor."Music student gets $21,000 fellowship" by Bonnie Horgos – Santa Cruz Sentinel (May 28, 2010) = Other / miscellaneous genres = * Amapola Cabase – singer, actor, producer, TV Host of "Amapola Presents Show" KEMO-TV (now KOFY) San Francisco, California * Kriesha Chu – K-Pop singer based in South Korea * Kate Earl – singer, songwriter * Jocelyn Enriquez – techno and house singer of "Do You Miss Me?" * Carlo Gimenez – lead guitarist for Dia Frampton * Billy Hinsche – lead guitarist for Dino, Desi & Billy * Rachael Lampa – Christian singer * Gerard Damien Long – known as Hodgy Beats. Member of the hip-hop collective OFWGKTA and the duo MellowHype, rapper and producer. * Neal McCoy – country music singer. * Sophia Montecarlo – singer, model, a "Born Diva", grand finalist. * Jaya Ramsey – freestyle artist Musical groups * One Vo1ce – All-Filipina girl R&B/OPM singing group from the San Francisco Bay Area * Blue Scholars – Geo aka. Prometheus Brown, MC of the duo, is Filipino-American * Death Angel – thrash metal band * Kai – San Francisco Bay Area boy band * The Filharmonic – a cappella group featured in Pitch Perfect 2, contestants on The Sing-Off, and recurring singers on The Late Late Show with James Corden * Moonpools & Caterpillars – Filipino American rock band based in California in the 1990s * My American Heart – rock band * The Rocky Fellers – group was composed of four Filipino brothers and their father. Their hit song: "Killer Joe" reached No. 16 on the Billboard Hot 100 in April 1963. * Legaci – Filipino-American R&B band from the San Francisco Bay Area, California, formed in 1997. They are currently the backup singers for Canadian Pop-R&B singer Justin Bieber on the My World Tour. * Q-York – Filipino-American hip hop record production duo composed of Flava Matikz (DJ/producer) and Knowa Lazarus (songwriter/MC). Reality show * Leah Cohen – contestant on Top Chef (Season 5) * Charmaine Hunt – contestant on The Apprentice season 5"The Apprentice contestant is born in Kentucky with Filipina mother and American father. * Melody Lacayanga – So You Think You Can Dance contestant (Season 1 runner-up). * Manila Luzon – drag performer and runner-up on RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 3) * Sandra McCoy – actress, former contestant in Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll. * Asia Nitollano – Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll winner; daughter of Joe Bataan. * Ongina – drag queen and spokesperson for MAC CosmeticsQueen for a Day * Ellona Santiago – FOX The X Factor U.S. finalist (Season 3). * Jordan Segundo – singer, American Idol semi-finalist (Season 2). * Josie Smith-Malave – contestant on the show Top Chef contestant (Season 2). * Greggy Soriano – cast as "Greggy" Cake Boss: Next Great Baker on TLC and "Greggy, the Self Proclaimed 'Gaysian'" Beauty and the Geek contestant (Season 5) on The CW Network.GLAAD.org Cinequeer: Greggy Gets Gorgeous Greggy Goes from N.E.R.D to H-A-W-T Asian Week: Geek in Hot Water Interview With Greggy Soriano afterelton.com Exclusive Interview: Randi and Greggy of Beauty and the Geek * Dale Talde – Top Chef contestant (Season 4). * Amy Vachal – NBC The Voice U.S. finalist (Season 9). Internet * Chester See – YouTube personality, musician, and Broadway actor. * Christine Gambito – American Internet personality, actress, and comedian; she maintains one of the most-subscribed-to channels on YouTube. Also appointed Ambassador of Philippine tourism * Anthony Padilla – famous YouTube celebrity; he is former one half of the comedy duo Smosh and is one of the most subscribed Youtubers on YouTube * Wil Dasovich – television personality, commercial model, celebrity endorser and famous Youtube vlogger. He won the Shorty Awards for Vlogger of the Year. Other *Leandro Aragoncillo – former FBI intelligence analyst and retired Gunnery Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps who was charged with espionage and leaking classified information against President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo. *Thomas Beatie – Filipino father, female-to-male transgender man who is legally male and married as a male. Beatie had chest reconstruction and testosterone therapy but kept his female reproductive organs intact.Thomas Beatie, Labor of Love : Is society ready for this pregnant husband?, advocate.com. He is notable for having had had several pregnancies since becoming physically male. *Helen Agcaoili Summers Brown (1915-2011), also known as Auntie Helen, a teacher, librarian, and founder of the Pilipino American Reading Room and Library. She was born in Manila to a Filipino mother and an Anglo father, and moved to America after her graduation from Manila Central High School. *Andrew Cunanan – half-Italian, half-Filipino American gay alleged spree killer during the mid-1990s; allegedly murdered several of his lovers, including the Italian fashion designer Gianni Versace. Father was a retired United States Navy from the Philippines. *Ralph Deleon – convicted of conspiracy to support terrorist. *Pearlasia Gamboa – controversial business woman successfully sued by the United States Securities and Exchange Commission *Christina Marie Williams (1985–1998) – murdered child."described as Filipina American with brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair...""Christina was born in Okinawa, Japan of a Filipino mother and an American father who was a United States Navy" *Mimi Miyagi – pornographic actress References Category:Lists of American people of Asian descent * Americans Filipino